Plants vs. Zombies: Flower of Reckoning
This is GamepadtheDreamer's OC series. Do not use these characters without giving credit or asking permission to use them. The original series is owned by PopCap Games. Story You and your four friends are forced to accept the help of your neighbor Crazy Dave when your neighborhood is thrown into an ongoing war of living plants and actual real-life zombies. Characters * James Supportive Friend Companion Challenge: Don't spend lots of sun * Hayley Basic Supporter, Peppy and Pretty Companion Challenge: Produce enough sun * Tyler Naive, Just wants explosions Companion Challenge: Last Stand * Holly Calm, Smart, Beautiful Female Nerd Companion Challenge: Save Our Seeds Game Information Game Modes * Adventure Mode * Mini-games * Survival Mode * Zen Garden * Achievements * Quick Play * Versus Mode * Co-op Mode * Endless Zone Adventure Mode Levels Unlike past games, you don't have to complete all the levels at a house in order to move on. You have to just complete up to a certain level. * Your House All of the tutorials and special events take place here. * Mrs. Betty's House The first true house you visit in the game. Mrs. Betty is a kind old lady. She has a vegetable garden in her backyard, so your plants can grow with no problem here. Her final reward is the Granny Smith. * Jordan Gordon's House This is the second house you unlock, themed around basketball. Inspired by Jordan's basketball history, the Catapult plants are found here. * Mystery Man's House This is the third house you unlock, run by a man who watches you from the shadows. This house contains stepping stones on certain tiles that you can't plant on. After this house, you unlock the Night Mode, which introduces the mushrooms. * Mr. Simpson's House This is the fourth house you unlock, run by a complete scaredy cat. This house contains tall grass that prevents you from seeing where the zombies are coming from for a time. Your final reward is the Chestnut. * Mr. McCarther's House This is the fifth house you unlock, run by a grumpy old man. This house has a pool covering the middle row, allowing you to finally use the aquatic plants. * Mr. Darby's House Mr. Darby's house is the sixth house you unlock, and the final world in the original game. This house is run by a lazy coach potato, so his house is covered in weeds. The weeds will kill certain plants but they can be destroyed by certain plants. Your final reward is the Poison Ivy. Plants Mrs. Betty's House * Evergreen Jordan Gordan's House Catapults and Knockback * Bombsai * Mine Cone This pine cone explodes on contact, sending the zombie backwards a few spaces. It can do this up to three times. Mystery Man's House Night-time Plants * Pushing Fruit Mr. Simpson's House * Cowfalfa * Shreecan Mr. Mccarther's House Aquatic and Tropical Plants * Sea Grapes This plant can be planted in water without a Lily-Pad. It shoots small green balls as projectiles that deal equal damage to a pea. * Mangocine * Flash Hang Mr. Darby's House * Sickle Wheat * Hopcorn * Scallionwag VIP * Cantaroll * Annoy Bean * Sneezer Salad * Escapefruit This grapefruit will hide the plant in front of and behind it in a bush, making them invincible and zombies will pass over them. * Quince and Repeat This plant transforms into a plant that was just eaten for free. Note that it can only use this power once. Plant Pals Plant Pals are the new gameplay feature introduced in Flower of Reckoning. You bring one of these with you into battle. They have a white background around their seed packet and they do not require sun to be used. Instead, they charge up one point every time you kill a zombie. Once they are fully charged, you plant them to trigger their effect. * Suika This Suika requires a charge of 10. This plant causes one of your attacking plants to deal more damage for the rest of the level. He is unlocked alongside the Plant Pal tutorial. * Granny Smith This granny smith apple requires a charge of 7. She heals a plant completely and gives them life regeneration for the rest of the level. She is unlocked by protecting Mrs. Betty's house. * Poison Ivy This plant covers an entire row, dealing continuous damage to zombies on the ground for the rest of the level. It requires a charge of 20. It is unlocked by protecting Mr. Darby's house. * Chestnut This plant spawns an entire column of Wall-Nuts. It requires a charge of 12. It is unlocked by protecting Mr. Simpson's house. * Eggplant This plant turns into an extra lawn mower that automatically triggers. It requires a charge of 15. It is unlocked by protecting Mystery Man's house. * Rosemary This plant makes your next plant cost 0 sun. It requires a charge of 15. It is unlocked by protecting Mr. Mccarther's house. * Burning Bush This plant triggers a fireball rain attack. It requires a charge of 13. It is unlocked by protecting Jordan Gordan's house. Zombies Zomboss Battle * Zomboss Monster Truck The final boss of Mrs. Betty's house. * Zomboss Leg Swarmer The final boss of Jordan Gordan's house. It resembles a large pair of pants. Its main attack is stomping on the ground to wipe out everything on the field. Use any catupalt on it while it is in midair to prevent this attack. * Zomboss Bat Mobile Mark 8 The final boss of Mystery Man's house. Using a bat call, it summons four bats to steal your plants. It can also block all attacks by covering itself with its wings. * Zomboss Stealth-O-Matic The final boss of Mr. Simpson's house. It is normally immune to all attacks. However, it will sometimes stick out its tongue to a lane. If you can do enough damage to the tongue, the Stealth-O-Matic will reveal itself in a dazed state. If you fail, the tongue will steal all the plants on that lane. * Zomboss Octo-Marine The final boss of Mr. Mccarther's house. During the battle, the entire field is covered in Lily Pads because the entire field is flooded. Every so often, the Octo-Marine will pull every Lily Pad forward one column. Anything that goes in the column directly in front of the boss is instantly destroyed. In the back row, Crazy Dave and Mr. Mccarther himself will replace some of the tiles. Note that sometimes, a tile will be left as open water for aquatic plants to be placed. * Zomboss Roaring Ripper The final boss of Mr. Darby's house. This giant machine will slowly send chainsaws towards your plants. These chainsaws can be damaged, but know that any plant it touches is automatically destroyed. Trivia * This game's title is a pun on the phrase "hour of reckoning". * This would be the first game in the main PvZ series to have an actual story and characters aside from Crazy Dave and Penny. * It would also show how the zombie apocalypse is effecting the entire world. * This game was originally going to serve as a prequel to Plants vs Zombies 1, where your character grows up to become the protagonist of the first game. * In this game, it's revealed that Crazy Dave has a fake lawn carpet to help you out. Gamepad's Other PopCap OC Series * Peggle University Category:Video Games Category:Mobile App Category:Popcap Games Category:Tower Defense